Melee Counter
using the Melee Counter against an attacking Gullugg while a Hornoad turns around.]] The Melee Counter is a new technique that is used to parry enemy attacks in Metroid: Samus Returns, which is performed by pressing the X face button. Description When performing a Melee Counter, Samus swings her Arm Cannon upwards in a manner similar to an uppercut. The opportunity to use the Melee Counter is always indicated by a white flash and clicking noise from the enemy. A successful Melee Counter called a Counter Hit'''Page 6, electronic manual will also instantly ready a fully charged Charge Beam and stun the countered enemy. Aeion will also be released when this occurs. The technique means that Samus no longer has to dodge attacks from advancing enemies, which she did have to in previous games, though the player still has the option to do so. The Melee Counter cannot be used against an advancing enemy that is surrounded by electrical or fire energy, such as an Evolved Alpha, Gamma Metroid, or Electric Gullugg. Miscellaneous uses Counter Hitting certain attacks by Alpha, Gamma, Zeta or Omega Metroids creates an opening in which continuing to shoot the enemy creates cinematic called a '''Grab Sequence. In these, Samus continually shoots the Alpha, mounts the Gamma or Omega or grabs the Zeta by the tail and throws it into the ground. The Zeta and Omega will also attempt to fight back during the cinematic, to no avail as Samus continues targeting their vulnerable membranes. Countering the Queen Metroid will allow Samus to pull down her head with the Grapple Beam and either keep shooting her mouth or roll into her membrane using the Morph Ball and lay Bombs or a Power Bomb inside it. Using it on Proteus Ridley makes Samus grab onto him and climb up to his head before shooting into his throat. The Lightning Armor greatly enhances the Melee Counter, turning it into a Lightning Counter with increased range. If not countering an enemy, the melee attack does very little damage though it is still capable of killing certain weak enemies such as Rock Icicles and Chute Leeches. However, if used on an enemy frozen by the Ice Beam, they will instantly shatter akin to being hit with a Missile. The attack deflects smaller projectiles such as the acid spat out by a stronger Hornoad. Samus can also use the Melee Counter while holding onto a ledge, allowing her to counter enemy attacks and making her less vulnerable to attacks while holding onto ledges. List of enemies that can be Melee Countered *Alpha Metroid *Gamma Metroid *Gravitt *Gullugg *Halzyn *Hornoad *Moheek *Moto *Omega Metroid *Queen Metroid *Proteus Ridley *Ramulken *Zeta Metroid List of enemies that can be killed directly by Melee Counter *Blob Swarm *Chute Leech *Gawron *Glow Fly (gets knocked back, explosion does not affect Samus) *Meboid *Mumbo *Paraby *Rock Icicle Official data E3 website "Classic Metroid II: Return of Samus gameplay is joined by a wealth of new content, including a set of brand new abilities that utilizes a mysterious energy resource called “Aeion,” a powerful melee counterattack, and 360-degree Free Aim Mode." Yoshio Sakamoto comments Manual ''"Samus can deflect projectiles and defend against attacks by swinging her arm. Use it at the same time as an enemy attack to do the following actions." ;Counter Hit:"Counter an enemy's special attack to stun the enemy and automatically take aim at it. :*''Press Y right after a Counter Hit to use a powerful beam attack."'' ;Grab Sequence:"Counter a boss's special attack to create an opening. Attack during this opening to perform a special action that deals a lot of damage." ;Melee Counter Tips:"You'll see a flash right before an enemy performs an attack that can be countered. It's important to observe your enemies' movements if you want to counter-attack effectively." On-screen tutorials *''"Use your Melee Counter right before a charging enemy makes contact to parry. After doing so, you will automatically take aim. Press X to use your Melee Counter now."'' *''"Press X to use your Melee Counter right before a charging enemy makes contact."'' Trivia *The idea of a parry mechanic in the game was suggested by MercurySteam, who had previously used a similar technique in their Castlevania: Lords of Shadow games. **It's also similar to the SenseMove from Metroid: Other M, as both are parry techniques that automatically charge the current beam weapon after being used. *When performing the Melee Counter, Samus uses the Arm Cannon as a melee weapon which is ironic as it is traditionally a ranged weapon. **Its appearance in Samus Returns marks the first time Samus has used her Arm Cannon as a melee weapon in gameplay outside of the non-canon Super Smash Bros. series. **Samus can be seen performing an energy slash similar to the Melee Counter with her Arm Cannon on the cover of Metroid: Zero Mission, although it is apparently directed downward. *After successfully countering an enemy, Samus' beam will be charged even if she does not have the Charge Beam power-up. Gallery Samus vs Zeta Metroid in MSR.png|Promotional artwork of Samus using a Melee Counter on a Zeta Metroid File:MSR Art Gallery 019.png|Metroid: Samus Returns Gallery File:MSR Art Gallery 021.png See also *Strafe/Dash *SenseMove References es:Contragolpe Category:Special Actions